villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thor (God of War)
'Thor '''is an antagonist in the latest ''God of War ''video game, and is based on the mythological Norse figure of the same name. Like many of the Greek Mythological figures from the same franchise, he is a far more sinister and cruel figure than his classic myth counterpart. He is largely unseen, but appears briefly in the secret ending of the 2018 ''God of War game. History Little is known of Thor's history as yet, but he is the son of Odin and Fjörgyn, a Giant from Jötunheim. He was shown to have a violent, brutal, and destructive nature about him, one that his father Odin capitalized on when he had Dwarven brothers make for Thor a hammer named Mjolnir with which to kill all the giants. Having grown paranoid about Ragnarok and determined to prevent it at any cost, Odin ordered Thor to use Mjolnir's power to annihilate the Giant race in the foolish belief that, without the giants, Ragnarok would not occur. Thor eagerly agreed to the task and laid waste to the Giants despite Freya's protests. Later, Thor and Odin would go on other rampages, abusing their power throughout the Nine Realms and generally making the inhabitants of the different worlds miserable. Thor was the husband of Sif and the Jötunn Jarnsaxa and with them he sired two sons, Magni and Modi. He was known for having favored Magni and after Magni died, Thor was extremely furious and possibly saddened and let out his rage by beating up his younger son for cowardly leaving him to die. In the hidden ending to God of War, after Kratos and his son Atreus return from their long journey to spread Faye's ashes from atop the highest mountain and killed Baldur and his other son, years later, Thor, most likely furious and angered by the death of both of his sons and brother and ordered by Odin to put an end to their meddling, furiously arrives on their years later and unleashes his rage and wrath upon them by first causing a huge thunder storm to wake them up and then beginning to attack their house with lightning, destroying much of the roof. After they had armed themselves, Kratos demands him to reveal his identity and in response Thor lifts his cloak to reveal Mjolnir and although not seen, it is certain that Thor attacked them as Atreus himself said after waking up from the dream. Trivia *This is actually not the first time Thor has been depicted as a villain; he was also portrayed as one in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, the cartoon Dave the Barbarian, and in the poorly received movie Vikingdom. Navigation Category:God Of War Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Deities Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vikings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Immortals Category:Barbarian Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers